User talk:Edebast
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Edebast page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ooswesthoesbes (Talk) 18:26, January 10, 2012 Yes hello, I am Eduard. Edebast Federal elections Hello newcomer. Do you want to enter politics in Lovia. You can participate in elections, a function (prime minister, mayor, governor, MOTC, Minister ...) and you get to join a political party. The new elections can you find here. To still have a lot todo with necessary and what it is too late to get votes. You can be yourself three votes on all participants. You are allowed three votes to the person who you like, two to the person you support and your voice is also a third small but valuable voice. More than that you can not vote. You can not even three, and another voice to the same person. Look at their political ideologies and their pages. Vote for LEWIS (Wabba The I), VILLANOVA (Crystalbeastdeck09) and ABRAHAMS (Horton11). We are from the Labour Party. You can also join that party. It is probably av the largest in the country. Wabba The I 18:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :Welcome Eduard! Nice to see a new face. :) --Semyon 18:48, January 10, 2012 (UTC) :yes but Y U NO SPEAK GOOD ENGLISH?? I'm sorry, but you have to make 50 edits before you can call yourself an official citizen of Lovia, and only then, will you be qualified to cast votes. Personally, I'd suggest you look into Lovian politics before you make any alliances or jump to any decisions about who you plan to align yourself with. For instance, Semyon, the above writer, represents the Labour Party, a far-left political party. If you are at all a democrat or a republican, a conservative or a liberal, you should vote Positive Lovia. Thanks for joining, and I hope we can work together sometime soon. — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 19:28, January 10, 2012 (UTC) : psst, Costello, you mean Wabba The I do you not? Kunarian 21:17, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hello and welcome to the world of Lovia. Seeming as the others threw in a hello, though I would and seeming as someone else said something political, I think I will. I am Lukas Hoffmann from the CNP and we would like to ask you to look at us as a potential party to support, vote for or even join, don't judge us by our name, judge us by our actions which have always been in favour of the individual. We want stand for a more democratic and independent Lovia, the invigoration of national prosperity, the defence of our homeland, the improvement of universal care and support and the Lovian way of life. We also feel that Lovia is not united and that for Lovia to move towards the future we need to be together politically, moving in one direction with one voice. Hope that's a good briefer on us but look into all before you decide whether you fall into one. Kunarian 19:38, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Welcome, Edebast! I hope you enjoy Lovia! But please don't join a political party until you've taken a good look at their each of their views and decide which is best for you. I can pinpoint at least three lies so far, so PLEASE look at every party before you join one. Again, welcome! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:11, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Semyon is not Labor. BTW what language do you speak? (Maybe Oos might know, it sounds Germanic) HORTON11: • 21:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC)